Dreams or Reality
by Ducky82
Summary: This is my valentine fic exchange for andorra97. She wanted a story around the premise that Sybil is an actress on a popular drama. Tom is her driver. One day she is offered a big break, but can she give it all up and what will Tom say about her leaving. I Hope I did it justice, I'm not sure I did but I tried my best.


Hey this is for andorra97. Hope its okay.

She'd been quiet on the way home. She knew that, lost in her own thoughts. The strange events of the day whirling around her the inside of her brain making her head spin. She had a decision to make, a difficult one, one that could change her life or possibly destroy everything she had worked so hard for.

"Earth to Sybil." A voice invaded her thoughts.

"eh" She replied shaking her head as if to shake herself into the present. She focused her attention on the man in front, who was preforming his daily task of driving her home. She had met Tom, on her first day on set. He had been assigned as her driver to take her to and from the set each day. They had soon become firm friends and she would often find herself longing for the few minutes spent with him at the end of a long day on set.

She still had to pinch herself at the lucky path her life seemed to lead, even when all hope had seemed lost. Having had to give up her first love of dance due to injury, to find a new love in acting was amazing. But to then be successful at it. Enough to be able to do it as a career? She woke up most days having to pinch herself. She was grateful for all she had been given trouble was it wasn't enough.

She had loved the show to start with. Period drama with the costumes and the history was always so much fun. But as the show had gone on, now well into filming the second series, it seemed in her eyes to of lost its way. The truth was she loved the people she worked with, she still loved the character she played, but she was bored. Fed up of sitting in corners, her character unused she longed for more. Wasn't that the point of acting, to be able to play different people in different situations, constantly changing who you were? But was she brave enough to give up a role on one of the top British dramas and walk into the unknown. To leave behind the friends that now felt more like family that she had created in the cast. To also leave behind the man she thought of so much more than just her driver.

She had no idea when she had started to feel more for him. They rarely spent time together apart from in the car, but for her he was the one she couldn't wait to tell about her day. The one she wanted to discuss her dreams with. The one she wanted and trusted to help make this decision. She just hoped that if she did leave the show behind, that it didn't mean leaving him behind as well. She knew it was crazy. He had never given her any indication that he felt more than friendship. But she felt a frisson between them that could not be one sided. Could it?

"You were miles away." He said with a smile. "I asked how filming went today? Hard work?"

"No not really, we were just filming for the wedding, Lots of standing around for me and not much more."

"Ah so Sarah and David are finally getting together?" He asked shooting her a smile.

"Oh Damn it" she laughed "You always get me to give away spoilers"

"I never have to try that hard, you always seem to let it slip."

"Only to you." She said with a smile. "I find you easy to talk to, to tell things to." She said, suddenly inexplicably shy, not quite being able to meet his eyes in the rear view mirror. They would never let me do interviews if I gave away the plot as easily as I do to you. There was a moment of quiet between them, as if neither one quite knew how to continue.

Tom spoke first latching on to a possible conversation. "So penny for them?" He asked.

"A penny?" She asked

"For your thoughts, you looked so lost in them just then, hope nothing's wrong. Unless of course its private." He covered quickly off the look she was giving him.

"It's not that, its just I have a decision to make and I'm not sure what to do. My agent called today, I've been offered a part in a film. Big part, female lead, Hollywood blockbuster, a real possible chance to make it big. I mean I have the show now but who knows how long that's going to last.

"And the problem is?" he asked.

"Filming starts in three months and lasts for three months"

"Ah." He nodded understanding. "You can't be in two places at once. Can't do the film and the show, but couldn't they give you the time off the show. Write you off for a few episodes or something."

"Trouble is all this with the chance of this film and the work I did over the break. It has made me realise that maybe the show isn't enough for me anymore. I loved the character in the first series. But she's lost something now. Don't get me wrong I loved her and Alec's love story and was so happy when they finally got together.

"Oh I, I just think you like kissing that Peter fellow a bit too much" Said Tom with a wink. Sybil answered him with a glare that said all that was needed. She knew he was kidding around anyway. Peter was lovely and a great acting partner. They had great chemistry on screen, but off Peter was happily married and Sybil saw him as no more than a big brother.

"But since they got married I've felt like little more than set dressing most of the time. "The truth is I'm bored, god I must sound crazy." She said shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm living every actor's dream. A regular pay cheque on an amazing show, I just want and need more. But what if I fail, the film flops and I'm left with nothing."

"And what if it's a huge success or what if they wrap up the show next year or even the year after and you are left wondering what if? To me it obvious, if you weren't ready to move on, you wouldn't even be thinking about it. Not seriously anyway. Yeah it's a risk, but life's a risk or what's the point."

"So you say follow your dreams?" She asked.

"If it what you want, then go for it, but I'm no expert. I'm hardly following mine. I want to be a writer you know that, but here I am driving for a living."

"But I am doing it, I am acting."

"Yeah but is it the sort of acting you want to do? That's the question. Don't stay because it's the easy option, don't stay because it's safe. If it's not what you want."

The car stopped suddenly, much to Sybil's surprise she realised they had pulled up outside, her flat. She wanted to talk for longer get things straighter in her head but before she could ask Tom up for coffee, a tell-tale whistle was heard from the front seat.

"Sorry" said Tom embarrassed. "Really should change the default on this" he indicating his mobile as he pulled it out of his pocket, checking the screen. "Sorry Sybil, but I'm going to have to get going. Thomas is having a man crisis and you know it's best to keep him away from the gin before he does something stupid."

"Yeah" she said trying to hide her disappointment. "I've got a lot to think about, big decision to make." She opened the car door and got out. She was half way to her door when she heard him call after her.

"I'd miss you, you know"

"What?" She said walking back towards him.

"You need to do what you need to do, but I'll miss ya. Just wanted to make sure you knew that." He held her eyes for a few moments and smiled before driving away, leaving Sybil staring in his wake.

_Six Months Later_

Filming had wrapped, it was finished. It had been one of the most amazing experiences of her life. She had no regrets about taking the part and giving up her life back in England. Well perhaps one but she didn't really like to think of him.

It wasn't that she didn't want to think about him, it was just that it hurt too much. It was easier not to. She hadn't known really, hadn't realised how much she would miss him. Making the movie had been breathtakingly brilliant, but a little part ached when he wasn't there to pick her up in the morning or drive her home at the end of a long day. She still had no idea what they had meant to each other. She knew now with distance what her feelings were, but his? Apart from him telling her he would miss her she had no idea.

After she'd announced she was leaving, he had grown distant in a way. He was still friendly and talkative on their drives home, but something was missing as if he was pulling away from her before she did from him.

They'd emailed at first when she had begun filming in New York. But that over time had dwindled. This time, it was her fault instead of his. She felt that she had so much to say and so much to write that in the end she couldn't say anything at all. After she missed replying to a few his emails had stopped coming. She guessed he probably thought she was too busy lost in the glitz and glamour of the film set and it made her heartache. But what was she to do. She was in New York and he.. well he may as well of been a world away.

She stood waiting for her car to pick her up. So lost in her own thoughts that she didn't register it drive up and the driver get out.

"Penny for them?" Came a familiar voice.

"Tom? Oh my god Tom what are you doing here?" exclaimed Sybil

"Last day of filming, I happened to be in New York thought maybe I could give you a lift home."

"Just happened to be in New York?" Sybil asked confused "It's not like you just popped to the shops Tom. What are you doing here?"

"Well not the reaction I'd hoped for." said Tom his face falling. "I thought.. you see… that maybe.. Ah god have I been an total eejit?" He looked at her imploringly. "I know you didn't answer my emails I just kinda hoped you were busy. Told myself and told myself you were and that you'd write if you had time. It's just I missed you, we had something you and I didn't we? But before I had the guts to say anything you were gone. I didn't imagine that, did I?" Thomas told me I was moron for doing this. Running out here after you. But I couldn't help it ..I"

He was stopped by Sybil pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shhh" She said giving him a smile and pressing a kiss to his lips, which he happily returned. "Yes we had something." She stopped for a second rethinking and smiled. "Have something, will always have something. I didn't reply because it was too much, I missed you too much I…..." she pulled him close then and kissed him again unable to speak further.

When they came up for air, Sybil wrapped her arms around Tom, pulling him close. They stood together quietly for a few moments, absolutely content with the world. Tom was first to break the silence.

"I have news too. My book is getting published. You should read the dedication I think you would like it."

"So, you're not a driver anymore?" Sybil asked.

"Only for you now my love" replied Tom trying and failing to keep a straight face.

Sybil laughed. "Oh I have missed you Tom, that's so cheesy, I'm so glad you're here." Tom feigned hurt but could only keep it up for a second.

"It's a good thing you think that, thought for a second I might not have anywhere to sleep tonight." Said Tom looking down into her face and wiggling his eyebrows. Which earnt him a slap on his shoulder. "Hey hotels around here are expensive."

"Careful now, you still might not. I Haven't decided yet." She said.

"Oh I think you can be persuaded" said Tom gathering her in his arms, dipping her back and thoroughly kissing her.

"So I guess we should get going" Said Tom once they had caught their breath and he had righted her again. He hopped round the car and opened the door for her. Handing her inside, as if it was the turn of the 20th century and not early 21st

"So where to mi'lady?" Joked Tom starting the engine.

"Anywhere" smiled Sybil. "As long as it's together.


End file.
